1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bread maker, and more particularly to a bread maker operating with a baking tray mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bread makers have a main body, forming a bread making space and a door opening with a door. The bread makers also have baking trays in the bread making space. When a mixing bag, filled with raw materials for bread, is inserted into the bread maker and the bread maker is operated, raw materials are kneaded and then poured into the baking tray. The leavening and baking processes then commence.
According to a conventional bread maker, even if a user operates the bread maker without placing the baking tray in the bread making space, the bread making processes, such as the leavening and kneading processes, are automatically performed. Performing the bread making process without the baking tray in place causes the raw materials to be dispersed into the bread making space during the leavening and baking processes. As a result, desiring bread cannot be made and the bread making space can be contaminated.